ultraman_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman Noa the beginning of Ultra N project
Story The Night Raiders is a covert international anti-monster unit established secretly to combat Space beast, mysterious monsters that are out to attack humans in the year 2014. One of the TLT's new recruits, Kazuki Komon, is attacked by one of them prior to reporting for duty. However, he is saved by a silver giant that he names "Ultraman". What no one knows is that the silver giant is an Ultraman—to be precise, Ultraman Noa, ready to fight the Space Beasts to save the planet Earth. Characther Night RaidersEdit : Night Raiders is the elite defense team united under TLT. The team responsible in eliminating Space Beasts. *Kazuki KomonKazuki Komon The main character of the series, and sometimes narrator of the series. Komon is a kind-hearted, straightforward person who is always willing to help others. Before he was recruited by TLT, Komon was from a rescue team. When Komon was a child, he fell into a river and almost drowned, only to be rescued by a mysterious person he believes to be an alien. Because of the incident, Komon decided to help others and joining the Night Raiders was a good opportunity to do so.[1] He is later revealed to be the last Dunamist chosen by The Light. Because of his interaction with the first two Dunamists enable him to inherit their light, during his battle against Dark Zagi not only he was able to switch to both Junis and Junis Blue modes, but he was able to evolve into: Ultraman Noa. *'Nagi sajyo' The deputy leader of the Night Raiders. She is very strict, especially to Komon and can be quite brutal in certain situations. She hates Space Beasts, stemming from incidents regarding her childhood and her former lover Shinya Mizorogi, the former deputy leader of the team. When she was younger, her mother was murdered by a Space Beast (In the end revealed as Dark Zagi in human form). After she joined the Night Raiders to fulfill her vow to destroy the beings that killed her mother, she met and eventually fell in love with Mizorogi Shinya, the former deputy leader of Night Raider. When Mizorogi fell to the dark side, she deepened her hatred and was willing to do anything to bring down a Space Beast, which she does not know that the hatred is actually a trap set up by Dark Zagi to make her surrender all of the light to him when she becomes a Dunamist. In the final episode, she is saved by Komon when the darkness tries to devour her. *'Eisuke wakura' The captain of the Night Raiders. He is a good leader and takes action effectively in any situation. He cares for his teammates and is well trusted by them. Although his motto is to follow orders, he will take necessary action if it means to protect others. He is a brother figure towards Komon who provides wisdom to the new recruit. *'Shiori hiraki' A female in the Night Raider team. Although she looks pretty and cute, she is an expert in weapons and can be very strong and helpful during missions. She has a good personal relationship with Mitsuhiko Ishibori. After Nagi becomes the fourth Dunamist in the final episode, Shiori is shot by Ishibori when he reveals himself as Dark Zagi to the team, but is later shown defending people with rest of the Night Raiders from Beasts in the closing scenes of the series. *'Mitsuhiko Ishibori' The analyzer and tactician of the team and an expert in computers.Unknown to everyone, he is Dark Zagi in disguise. 18 years ago, Dark Zagi, in the form of a blue light similar to The One, possessed a man called Hajime Ishizaki to use him to execute his plan. First, he killed Nagi's mother to plant hatred into Nagi's heart. Then, he joined the Night Raiders so that he could see the progress of the plan more easily. Then, he used Mizorogi and Riko to deepen the hatred of Nagi and plant hopelessness into Komon's heart (this failed thanks to Himeya). Then, when Mizorogi is defeated, he deleted the data of the Ultraman to render the destructive beam useless. Finally, when Nagi became a Dunamist, every part of his plan come into place: the hatred of Nagi and the fear of Lethe towards Dark Zagi have resonated and turned all of the light of Ultraman Nexus into darkness, making the reviving of Dark Zagi successful. Ultraman ally Ultraman nexus Dark Mephisto Villains Dark Zagi Dark galberos The one The next nega mode Dark mephisto zwei Dark faust arsenal Evoltrhuster Episode 1:The noa beginning 2:dark zagi reborn 3:True Night raiders 4:Nexus gather 5:The Next!Next enemy 6:The story begin 7:Mephisto zwei 8:10.000 years ago 9:fight 10:Reborn 11:Revival special Ultraman Eternal Gaiden:The ultraman *Part 1Noa Vs F 31 *Part 2 Dark zagi true form 12:True form 13:final round 14:bonds 15:friendship 16:junis fourth 17:goodbye 18:win The movie Ultraman Noa Greatest battle ever 19:finisher 20:Thank you Productions Previous :Ultraman Eternal Forever Next:Ultraman Zero Story 1 Category:Ultraman Series Category:Ultraman Noa